1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of holding mechanisms, and more particularly to a holding mechanism for supporting a fish while the skin stripping operations are performed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, holding mechanisms have been provided for supporting a variety of fish and animal stripping operations and once such device is disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,866,271. Typically, the mechanism comprises a fish or animal encirclings means cooperating with a holding member having a suspended fixed jaw and usually employs a piston actuated movement for the jaw so that the animal or fish body is releasably secured thereby. Upon insertion of a fish, for example, the piston operated jaw is moved towards the fixed jaw to hold the fish securely from rotational or longitudinal movement while the skin or meat is stripped therefrom.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such conventional stripping device which stems from the fact that the device is complicated and difficult to use since the fish holding chuck mechanism includes pistons and hydraulic systems for operation of the jaws. Such a device is expensive and requires stationary support so that the prior device is not portable and not readily transported from place to place and cannot be used for practical purposes at a fishing site.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a simplified and portable fish skinning device which will not only hold and support a fish intended to be skinned but will readily adjust to the size of fish by precisely adjusting the holding jaws. Such inventive means must include simplified structure. Piston and cylinder assemblage may be used for ultimate closure of the jaws but means for size adjustment must be mechanical without use of hydraulic or pneumatic operation.